Someone to look after you
by kmmi95
Summary: After a adventure turns slightly wrong the Doctor cares for Amy and some discoveries between the two are made.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sat by Amy in the T.A.R.D.I.S waiting for her to wake up after another day of adventure. This particular adventure had not gone to plan though. He had finally taken his companion to the planet Barcelona, even if it had not been with the girl he had promised to take there. Amy had loved it at first; she loved the dogs and the shopping. The Doctor had found he liked just watching her, watching the light bouncing of her red hair, he loved her hair. He had realised not long ago that he just loved her as a whole. He loved her personality, especially after she had let the Starwhale go on the Starship UK, it wasn't just the fact she had let it go though it was why she had trusted her decision to make the Queen press that button, after she had told him on the deck he nearly kissed her. He had no idea why at the time but he was still new to this body and passed it off on that. But as time went by he noticed that he had more and more moments when he could just kiss her for doing amazing things, or just for being her. He found it so hard to control himself around her. She had told him a few weeks ago that she needed to go home soon because she was getting married to Rory the nurse who had helped with the prisoner zero problems. It had felt like a part of him had shattered, he guessed this was what it was like to feel heartbroken. But he had gotten over it and to be honest she may have forgotten for she had not brought it up since telling him.

But on the planet Barcelona he found out that he loved her more than he had thought. Amy had been taken hostage by a governor of the country, after the Doctor had broken the law in some way, he still now didn't know what he was supposed to have done. But the sight of Amy being surrounded by guards knowing she was there because of him, had made him so he had never felt so horrified at his own actions while he had been in this body. In the end they had seen reason and released Amy back to him, after he had begged them to, saying that it wasn't her fault and that if they gave her back to him he would leave the planet and never show his face there again. He didn't like to beg, but he had been afraid for the well being of Amy. See they had held her for some time and had tortured her whilst tried to get information out her about him and Amy was injured. He couldn't tell how badly injured but he could tell she was. They had drugged her, so when he had been pleading with governor she had been unconscious, but he could see the blood around her face, it matted in her hair and seeped though her t-shirt.

As soon as he had gotten her back, had had raced back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, and taken her straight to the medic-bay. He had not had to use this place until then so had prayed as he had raced down the corridors that it was in the same place as it had been before the ship had remodelled. He had flown into the bay and gotten Amy sorted out as soon as possible. She had not been as badly hurt as she had seemed to be, he had nothing wrong with her that the Doctor could not cure with a tonic or a potion from some far off galaxy. When he had finished you would never had guessed that she had been hurt in the first place. He had never undressed her or anything; he had just cleaned the blood from her face, wrapped her in her dressing gown and washed her hair. He had enjoyed washing her hair; he had run his fingers though it just feeling how soft and full it was. He had washed it using her favourite shampoo, and combed it until the comb and gone though effortlessly. The hardest part had been waiting for to wake up; he had learned over his many years that it was better to just leave a person to come back to him when they felt like it. He had moved her from the medic-bay into her favourite room in the T.A.R.D.I.S, it was the library, she loved it for the big old fashioned fireplace that took up most of the north wall, they had spent many nights talking to each other in that room. The Doctor stayed sat next to her until she woke up slightly later on.

Thanks for reading. This is my first ever Doctor Who fan fiction so please, if you have any idea on how I can improve my writing please review or messages me and tell me. Of course just a quick word to say what you liked would be good too. Thanks again for reading and I have already started to write the next chapter so it will not be long before I update again.  
Yours Kmmi95  
XXX


	2. Chapter 2

He was sat on the floor by her head, which was resting comfortably on the cushion of a chair that she was lain on; when her eyes finally flickered open. He was holding her hand with his own and running his fingers though her hair just like he had been earlier on  
"Hey there." He said softly not wanting to startle her, he wasn't sure what she would remember and didn't want to scare her.  
"Where am I?" Amy asked as she looked around.  
"You're in the library." He replied.  
"How did I get here?" She asked  
"I carried you." The Doctor stated "We had a little unfortunate run in with a governor from Barcelona that seemed to think I had broken the law; I still don't know what I was supposed to have done. How far back can you remember?" He really wanted to know what she could remember of what had gone on.  
"As far as when they injected me with something, that made me sleepy."  
"Good so there's no amnesia then. "  
"What happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well how did you get me back?"  
"I asked nicely." The Doctor didn't want to say that he was so desperate to get her back that he begged. "But the big and most important question is what happened to you? I have treated you as well as I can without touching too much, but I need to know what they did in case I have missed something." Amy sat up ready to tell him.  
"They just kept asking questions about you, and I didn't answer them cause I figured if anyone else got their hands on the T.A.R.D.I.S it wouldn't be good. Every time I didn't answer they hit me, or stabbed me."  
"Wait, I never saw any stab wounds." The Doctor interrupted. He sat down next to her on the couch but he had his body turned so he was facing her.  
"Because they were under my shirt. But then when a messenger came in saying you were here, they drugged me to keep me quiet. I just kept thinking all the way though that I didn't have to worry because my raggedy Doctor would save me, that you were just late like normal." She said.  
"Ohh Amy, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said as Amy put her head on his shoulder, after about 5 minutes he spoke. "I'm sorry Amy but I need to take a look at those stab wounds, just to clean them up and stop them from hurting you so much." She nodded her head while it was still on his shoulder. The Doctor picked her up as carefully as possible in a cradle type position and carried her back the medic-bay, all the way there she had one hand wrapped in his hair, one hand holding his arm that was under her legs and her head against his chest.

I know that this chapter is very short but I felt this was a good place to break it. Thanks for reading & please review.  
Kmmi95  
XXX


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor lay Amy down on the table.  
"I'm sorry Amy but there really is no other way to do this and I want to make sure you are okay, and fix any damage that has been caused because of me." He said.  
"It's okay, and stop blaming yourself."  
"Where about were you stabbed?"  
"Just in my stomach and back I think but I can't be certain."  
"Okay, well let's get cracking then." The Doctor said, he tried to make his voice sound light but he just couldn't make it work. But Amy still smiled; and vowed that she would find out what was upsetting her Doctor so. But at the moment she had a job to do. She shifted and lifted her top up slightly, the Doctor could see she was having difficulty and so lifted it for her and he had to hold in his gasp. Her stomach was a mess of bloody holes and was covered in black and blue splodges. She must be in agony thought the Doctor as he moved around her to get to a cupboard. He looked though it for a few minutes then came back. He placed 2 pots of different coloured cream, an empty bowl and a bowl of cotton wool balls down on the counter next to Amy. He took the bowl to the sink and put some warm water into it, water that was not too hot but not cold either, he then brought the bowl back and placed it down with the other things. "I will try and be as gentle as I can but it is still going to hurt, I can't do anything about that, sorry but tell me if something hurts to much or if it is uncomfortable, and I will stop and find another way of doing it." Amy nodded and the Doctor set to work. He cleaned her stomach of all the blood, put a bright blue cream that seemed to make the skin knit back together on the stab wounds, and a bright red cream on the bruises, that made the skin return to normal colour, he then did the same to her back then lay her back down again. He never stopped apologising, every time Amy made any noise or indication she was in pain, he told her that he was sorry, and that he should have taken better care of her.

But the pain did not last long he had kept his word and worked as quickly and gently as he could, Amy was back in his arms within 10 minutes of first being lain down on the table. He carried her back to his room and laid her on his bed. He had never let a companion in here before never mind sleep in his bed.  
"Why have you brought me to your room Doctor?" Amy asked puzzled and feeling slightly better.  
"Because Amy this room is closer than yours and I cannot carry you any further, so please just for tonight sleep in my bed and you will return to your bed tomorrow night." Although that reason was the truth the Doctor had also placed Amy in there so he could keep checking on her and he also just for tonight needed to feel her next to him, he had a need to sleep with her next to him. He had said all of the stuff about being back in her own room to keep him in check not her.  
"But Doctor I haven't got anything to sleep in." Amy said from the bed looking into his eyes,  
"Soon fix that." He said as he jumped up from the bed, he walked over to his dresser, he didn't keep many clothes in his room, just what was needed but there at the bottom of the draw was a shirt, of course it would drown Amy in its cottoness, but it was something for her to sleep in. "There." He said as he gave it to her, "It will be big on you but you can sleep in it. I'll leave you to get changes, be right back." He said waved and stepped outside the door. He walked to the control room; made sure everything was stable and walked back to the room and waiting until he heard Amy lie back down on the bed.

Amy, when the Doctor had left had taken of her t-shirt and inspected herself, there was only a few marks on her skin left, where the cream was still working. She pulled on the shirt that the Doctor had given her, he was right it was giant on her, but she didn't mind. I smelt of him, she ran her fingers though her hair, he must have washed it she thought. She smelled her hair, it smelt amazing, a mix of the Doctor and her favourite shampoo. She took her trousers off and folded them then her t-shirt up and placed them on the end of the bed. She pulled the covers back and lay down on the big, old four poster bed that was the centre piece of the room. About a minute later the Doctor walked back in.  
"Hey." He said as a greeting,  
"Hiya, have a nice wander around?"She asked.  
"Yeah I just went to make sure we didn't drift off into some unknown part of space, How do you feel?" he asked his voice laced with concern.  
"I feel fine a little tired but fine, are you okay?"  
"Yeah what makes you ask that?"He replied  
"Just you have been so focused on helping me get better; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You must have been going crazy when you turned around and I wasn't anywhere to be seen. But come on, you must be tired carrying me around, come here." Said Amy patting the bed next to her. The Doctor walked over to the bed sat down on it took off his shoes, jacket and shirt then lay down next to Amy, pulling the covers up.  
"Thank you by the way." Said Amy  
"For what?"Asked The Doctor  
"Saving me, you came back so thank you."  
"Amy it was my fault you needed to be saved."  
"No I choose to come with you that night so it was my fault really, but come on I am tired and I will be so grumpy in the morning if I do not get my sleep. So good night Doctor."  
"Goodnight Amy Pond." Then the Doctor clicked his fingers and the light in the room went out.

This chapter is a little longer than normal but I wanted to break it off there and I just sort of rambled, I love writing this. It is not often I get to write fluff without a major storyline going on. Please review and thank you for reading, I will update soon.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had fallen asleep almost straight away, but woke again later. He woke due to an uneasiness he felt, he did not wake for long though. But long enough for him realise that Amy was sound asleep with her head on his chest and her arm around him, as if he was the only think stopping her from sinking. He watched her chest rising and falling, he was sort of mesmerised by the action. He smiled as he looked down at her. But he was asleep again within five minutes.

He was startled awake not that much later by the sound of a scream, a blood curdling scream. He looked down to see that it had come from Amy. She was sheet white just like she had been when she was hurt earlier, The Doctor was scared. He didn't want to see her in pain and that scream that kept coming from her mouth was terrifying him, he had heard many screams in his lifetime but none had sounded as scared and pained as that one.  
"Amy, it's just a dream wake up." He said shaking her gently. But it didn't work, she continued to sleep on and scream. He noticed that she was also starting to breathe more uneasily. "Amy! Come On! Wake up Amy! It's me, The Doctor!" he said slightly louder, and defiantly more panicked, all the while shaking her gently. "Come on Amy, please, for me, for your raggedy Doctor!" at that her eyes flew open, and the Doctor reacted just say quick enough to catch her in his arms as she flung herself at him and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, your safe, it was just a dream, I've got you." He kept whispering the same thing over and over again whilst rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. This was scaring and worrying him just as much if not more than the screaming had. There must have been something truly terrifying in that dream if Amelia Pond, who had been tortured earlier that day and had not shed a tear, was sobbing brokenly into his shoulder. She was sobbing that hard her whole frame was shaking with the force of her tears. They sat like that for what seemed like hours until Amy finally calmed down. But the Doctor had never let go, or left Amy once throughout the whole thing. He just kept hold of her, trying to calm her down while she held onto him.

"You feel better?" he asked. His voice showing just how much he cared for the ginger haired, Scottish woman in his arms. Amy nodded, and made no move to get out of the embrace she was sharing with the Doctor. "Do you want me to get you anything, or leave alone for little while?" He asked her, he was just being polite asking her if she wanted him to leave, he had no intention of leaving her anytime soon. It seemed she thought the same thing when she replied with a shouted  
"No! Please just don't leave me." She sounded just a little bit desperate, which worried him further.  
"Amy?"  
"Yes Doctor?"  
"You don't have to tell me now but at some point could you please tell me what happened in that dream? It helps if you tell someone what was in the dream."  
"I'll tell you now if you promise not to laugh at me." Amy pulled away slightly so she could see his face, although she never left his arms and she was still sat on his lap.  
"I would never laugh at you when you are upset, why would you think I would?"  
"Because every psychiatrist I went to laughed at me when I told them of you, and your blue box when I used to dream about you coming back to get me, they laughed even harder when I showed them the dolls and the drawings I used to make, that's why I bit them, to get them to stop laughing."  
"I will never laugh at you if you are upset, or just want to talk to me okay? Never, and on the off chance that I do, I give you permission to slap or bite me if I ever laugh at you. Okay? "  
"Okay, well when I was in the little room they put me in, they released three different types of gasses, I don't know what they were called but one made me relive old memories and I thought that one was bad, but the other was worse it was like it destroyed my hopes and made my fears real. It was that stuff that was worse, because it worked in such a way that I started to forget about you, started to believe you wouldn't come for me you would leave me there alone like you did all those years ago. But when it faded away I started to believe in you again, and I fought harder, every time they said you would leave me there I screamed and fought and told them you never would leave me, that's what they kept stabbing me for because I wouldn't keep still and quiet. But they then realised that stabbing me wasn't working, so they released another gas that made me see things, I guess they wanted me to see it but it made me see the most terrible things, but the worst was the last vision. I was in the same room but you were there and I had a knife, and I stabbed you I don't know why I just did and you fell and you were bleeding and crying out, screaming that I was a horrible person and you wished you'd ever seen me fourteen years ago, and then you just stopped you looked up at me with a horror in your eyes I'd never seen before and you died. I woke up then from the vision and the guards told me that's what they would make me do if you came for me, so I stopped fighting I just sat in the corner and looked at the place on the floor where your body had been in the vision. I was so scared, because I couldn't tell if the vision was real or not, I was terrified in case I had done something to you. They came back in a few minutes later and told me you were on your way, so they gave me a dagger and told me I knew what I had to do. That's what the dream was; I just can't get that vision out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see you, covered in blood unmoving and my hands covered in your blood. I shouted that I would never hurt you and took the knife, I told them if they wanted me to hurt you they would have to find some way to revive the dead, but they came in and drugged me so I fell asleep but I heard your voice in that room and it was like the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life, If I could have moved a would have ran and flung myself at you." When Amy had finished there was tears running down her face silently, the Doctor took his fingers and caught them, he then took her hands from around his back and held them in his for a minute before placing them over the bare skin of his chest. He held them there as she felt his hearts beat and she rested her head on top of her hands just sitting listening to his hearts beating.  
"I'm here, I will never leave you if you don't want me too, I will always fight for you, I will never think of you as a bad person, and if you had been awake in that room when I was fighting for you I would have flung myself at you and never let go, because I was terrified something would happen to you, and the most important thing, is... I need to get up to get something okay but I'm not leaving the room." He said just before he picked her up and put her on the bed before he went over to the dresser and picked up a long thin black box, he then walked back to the bed, picked her up and sat back with her on his lap again. He gave Amy the box. "Open it." He said to her. Amy opened the lid to find a sliver chain with a small twisting pendant on the end, the pendant was also sliver but had black and white stones set into it.  
"Oh Doctor, it beautiful." Amy said breath taken at being give such a beautiful gift.  
"I bought it for you to say sorry for being fourteen years late, but this is not just an ordinary necklace, fused in with the sliver is a herb which protects your mind from things like those gasses, this necklace will also stop you from having those visions. So you never have to see me like that in your head again." He said as he took the box from her, took out the necklace undid the clasp, put it around her neck fastened it then placed her hair over the top of the chain  
"Oh thank you, so much." Said Amy as she put her arms around him hugging him to her.  
"Do you think you could go back to sleep it is only 6 o'clock?"  
"No, I'm not tired at all."  
"And I'm not either so what do you want to do?"  
"No idea, but I don't want to move, if that is an answer."  
"Okay, I don't want to move either to be honest." They both smiled at each other, eyes looking into each other's.

So Amy and The Doctor spent until dinnertime just sat in the Doctor's bed, holding each other and laughing about things that had happened in the last fourteen years, both were happy, both loved the other and both in the back of their minds realised that their bodies fit perfectly when they were sat like this, like two pieces of a jigsaw had just fit together to create the most beautiful picture.

Okay so this chapter is slightly darker than before, but also a lot sweeter and has a lot more between Amy and The Doctor, and don't worry the last bit(even to me) reads like a an ending but that is not the story finished, there is a few more chapters to go yet I think. Please review and let me know what you think, thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and Amy had a wonderful day, just spending time together. They never left the T.A.R.D.I.S, just spent all day wandering around exploring in different rooms. They laughed and joked but their best time was in the wardrobe room. They spent about 3 hours playing dress up laughing at the other dressed in ridiculous clothes. Although there were certain outfits that they didn't laugh at, The Doctor didn't laugh when Amy had on the police uniform, much like the one that she had worn when they had captured prisoner zero, although this one was shorter and tighter it seemed. Amy had no intention of laughing when the Doctor came out dressed as a Zorro, later on they both got to make the other wear their favourite costume, the Doctor made Amy wear the police uniform, while Amy made the Doctor wear a Sailor suit that she found, but it was a little tighter than all of the ones she'd seen before. They both couldn't keep their eyes off each other during the time they were wearing the suits.

Amy was in the kitchen when the Doctor came in behind her, he had a strange look in his eyes,  
"What's up?" Amy asked worried slightly that there might be something the matter with him.  
"I give in." He said simply, and then went onto to explain as Amy looked confused.  
"I give into my feelings Amy." She still looked confused.  
"Oh I'll just show you!" He said frustrated before taking two steps forwards, to stand in front of Amy. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a quick kiss because he felt her body go still so he pulled back. Amy stood still for about 50 seconds, before the Doctor walked passed her. Amy was shocked; she was so shocked she couldn't move. It took her another 2 minutes before she could move and realise the Doctor wasn't in the room with her any more.  
"Doctor!" she shouted as she went running down the corridors. She needed to find him, she ran down the corridors like her life depended on finding him, she saw a man walking down a corridor that she had never been down before.  
"Doctor!" she shouted but the man just kept on walking. She shouted again then went running down the corridor after him. She caught up with him finally not taking any chances she pushed him into a wall.  
"Amy what are you doing?" He asked her as she placed her hands on either side of his head.  
"Giving in to my feelings." She stated and with that she grasped hold of his jacket and slammed her lips to his. The Doctor thought all his Christmases had come at once. Here he was in the T.A.R.D.I.S with Amelia Pond pressed against him, kissing him. He was in heaven. He put his hand on the back of her neck whilst holding her hair in his hands, his other hand slid down her body until it rested on the small of her back. Amy meanwhile had one arm around his neck and the other twisted into his hair. Both were enjoying the kiss but Amy pulled back needing air.  
"Sorry." She said breathless  
"For what?" asked the Doctor, just as breathless as her.  
"For freaking out back there, you have to understand that I was just shocked; I have dreamed and wished you to do that for so long. It just was a shock that's all. After most of my other wishes that involved you have come true, you'd think I wouldn't be so surprised." Amy said looking into the Doctor's eyes and beaming at him.  
"Oh I am intrigued Amy pond."He said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Really? Buy what exactly?" Amy replied grinning in the same way.  
"Well one I want to know just how often you have dreamed of me doing that and two what other wishes have you got that have or have not come true about me?" The Doctor said with a smug smirk on his lips.  
" Oh Doctor I have many wishes about you and will tell you tell later, but in answer to your other question I dream about you most nights, doing that and more."Amy said wearing a smile that sent the Doctor wild.  
"Well Amelia Pond, I did say that your name was like a fairytale, let me make your life a fairytale and make your dreams come true." He said looking deep into her eyes, whilst stroking his finger down the side of her right cheek.  
"Hopelessly corny but I can't resist that."She said grinning and loving the way his finger felt against her skin.  
And with that The Doctor swept Amy into his arms bridal style and Ran with her to the nearest bedroom, which turned out to be his.  
Right and that is the end of chapter 5, I bet some people are sat there wishing I had wrote in detail what happened in his bedroom, but I am going to be completely honest here, I have never written an M rated scene and would have no idea where to start. I feel that if I wrote one it wouldn't very good and would spoil the story. If anybody has anything they wish to see happen in this story please message me with you ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Amy woke at reasonable time the next morning, she lay in bed just thinking about the previous night, it was safe to say that it was the best night of her life so far. She looked to her right to see the Doctor, lain next to her, he had not a stitch on him, but had the cover pulled up to his waist. He was beautiful; there were not many men Amy had seen that could be described in that way but the Doctor was. His flat toned stomach, his legs that seemed to go on forever, his hair that was so soft it felt like silk. Amy thought about the night before, mainly it's activities, the main thing that jumped into her head was thinking that the Doctor was an amazing lover, although he did say when they had finished that it was very unfair that in 11 lifetimes he had not been ginger, where Amy had got it in one. She gave a quiet chuckle; thinking of the look on his face when he had said that, he had looked like child that wanted a new toy. She lay for about another half hour before deciding it was time the Doctor was up. She wasn't going to wake him up normally though, oh no. She traced finger around the muscles on his stomach going up to trace around his nipples, before going up further She traced his face with her finger tip, before bending down to his lips, she kissed all over his face and was going to continue downwards before she saw a smile come across his face.  
"Enjoying yourself were you?" Amy asked  
"Well it's defiantly the best wake up alarm I've ever had." He said smiling,  
"You can carry on if you wish." He said now fully grinning at her.  
"No I think I'll go into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee. She said before swinging her legs to get off the bed, standing up and walking out of the room, with not a thing on her body.  
"You know a man could get used to this." He said watching her bare behind go round the corner out of sight.

I know it is a very short chapter but I have just read my emails and one quite nasty review made me feel a little down. To the person who wrote the review about the stab wounds, I am aware of what you said but this a work of fiction and I thought it as sweeter that way so that is the way I wrote it, and just wondering here did you never get taught at school that for every negative thing you are surpassed to say 3 positive.  
But to everyone else who read this chapter thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please message me if you wish anything to be added into the story, or if you are reading and have a plot idea.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and the Doctor's relationship just kept going from strength to strength, and both had loved nearly every moment. The Doctor had told Amy about Rose, and the life if his 10th incarnation, they had gone on a short trip to visit Wilf and Donna Noble, of course he could see her now without the risk of her burning up, she had not known the Doctor having this face. They had spent a very long day with Wilf, Amy had held the Doctor's hand throughout the whole thing, and she could see how much it was affecting him, seeing them. The hardest bit had come when Wilf had taken Amy and the Doctor to his allotment where he liked to stargaze. He had apologized to the Doctor, for affectively causing his death. The Doctor had of course told Wilf that it was not his fault and both men had teared up, Amy had as well. The Doctor told her everything about his past life about how he felt bad when he thought of the way that he had treated Martha, always referring to her as nothing compared to Rose. So they also went to see her, they found her happy, loving life in U.N.I.T along with her husband Mickey Smith, the Doctor would never admit it but he was proud of his tin dog, that young man who had ran screaming the first time he met him, was now working for the Alien protection for the world. Martha had told the Doctor about her time with Torchwood, and told him that Jack was in a bad way.

So Amy and the Doctor went to see Jack next, they had spent quite a while with Jack. After much talking and reassuring from the Doctor, Jack hitched a ride back to earth. The Doctor dropped him off at the new Torchwood 3 which was still based in Cardiff. Amy and the Doctor laughed at the welcome he got from Gwen Cooper, the dark haired welsh woman that had help save the earth from the Daleks, she had ran out slapped him, called him some very nasty names then pulled him down by the lapels of his long navy issue coat and kissed him. The Doctor had explained who he was and how his face had changed to Gwen and she was amazed by him. They left after giving Gwen a number to contact them on in case she ever needed their help. She hugged the Doctor and Amy thanking them for giving her Jack back. Jack had beamed at them, saluted at the Doctor and Hugged Amy, while Amy was in his arms he whispered that he was glad the Doctor had finally found someone to make him happy. He also had told her that when she came home she always had a job with him and Gwen. She had thanked them but told them that she didn't like guns but for them not to take offence, Jack had joked at the Doctor saying that he had her trained well.

Amy had told the Doctor everything about her childhood, about her parents' death, her life with her aunt, her life while everyone thought her mad the 12 years he had left her. He had laughed when she had told him certain things and comforted her when she told him other things. He had never known life had been quite so harsh to Amy. They both found the other so easy to talk to, it was effortless.

They both loved the other. So what if they were different species? Love concurs everything, or so it was said. They both knew this would have to end at some point, but at this moment they were happy, young and carefree. The Doctor had no intention of leaving Amy, and Amy had no intentions to leave the Doctor. The Doctor and Amy stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S kissing; the Doctor snapped his fingers and the Doors swung shut.

Right and that is the end to this story, but do not fear there will be sequel I have just not started to write it yet. Thank you to: (this will be a long list)

endlesscompassion

Eriiiiiii 

DutchLady 

Doyle0915 

justjustice 

WonderfallsOnDaisies 

RachyDoodle 

gwencooperandtorchwood4eva

Badgirlgonegood666

sparklingstar123

a-happy-little-ending

Thank you all so much for your reviews, also I give big thanks to anyone who just read this story, added it to their favourites or story alerts. I can only hop you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think I could have written this chapter better and I may rewrite it but it stands as it is for now. Thanks again  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	8. sequels up!

This is just a short author's note to say that the sequel to this story is posted and called back to look after you again. Thanks so much for your support and pushing me into writing the sequel please read that and review I would love to know what you think.

Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


End file.
